


For eternity

by June_Crescent



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Crescent/pseuds/June_Crescent
Summary: "Today I suffer because my guardian angel has returned from where he came"





	

\- I liked, the sensation of your fingers touching my skin. Feel your breath in the hollow of my neck, your lips on mines. I felt safe in your arms, you were so imposing in front of me. I am of average size whereas you you exceeded me of twenty centimeters, the beauty of your green eyes were equal only your blazing hair defying all gravity. The ink engraved under your eyes took the form of two inverted triangles that reinforced your singularity. At your side, I looked very ordinary with my bluish eyes and blond hair that refused any attempt to taming. And yet it was I that your heart had chosen. I still do not know what made you fall in love with me, I'm not the most beautiful or the smartest. I am awkward, sulky, and I will not even address the subject of my execrable character. It's been five years today both of us and hardly one that you passed the ring on to me. I would have liked to spend this birthday with you. As every year I would have woken up by a sweet kiss, you would have taken me to sit on this roof where it all began. That same place where you kissed me for the first time, where we spent so many hours re-creating the world. Always that same place where you asked for my hand, do you remember? You were so red that you could have been confused with your hair. And on the day of our union, how can we forget the most beautiful day of my life? I had never seen such beauty. Your face was radiant and I ... I had never been as bloated of happiness as at this moment. Do you remember when we moved into our new home? The same day I had trampled my ankle in carrying a cardboard, I thought you were going to resent me for not being able to help you, but instead of reproach you did not stop to make me laugh for I forget my grief. I've had wonderful years with you, you made me happy. We had laughed together, we cried together, we quarreled, but we never stopped loving each other. You always wanted to protect me, that's what you did. I am so weak, I did not know how to defend myself, so when we were assaulted because we had the audacity to kiss in the street, it is you who took the stabbing that me were originally intended. Today I suffer terribly, for they have taken away from me the only person I have ever loved, every heartbeat is a torture because my guardian angel has returned where he comes from. The pain is poignant, acute and will never fade.

Axel, I love you for eternity. I would have liked to live for you but it is impossible for me. Forgive me.

A tear rolled on Roxas' cheek, then another. For how long he had been sitting on the cold stone in which his husband's name was inscribed, he did not know. The notion of time, temperature, hunger, or thirst was utterly abject. All he had left was despair. Feverishly the young man carried his antidepressants to his mouth. He swallowed the whole box and grabbed his bottle of alcohol to swallow the contents. He stretched himself between the bouquets of flowers, he felt himself weak. A fine snow began to fall, and yet it was not cold. As if a heat was spreading in his body.


End file.
